Winter's Prelude: Cantabile
by Seiffer
Summary: Yamato, seorang pianis berbakat, sudah lama memendam obsesi terhadap sang pemain biola jenius, Hatake Kakashi. Mungkinkah senior-nya itu memiliki perasaan yang sama? KakaYama Yaoi. Warning: AU, Possible OOC, Non-explicit Lemon.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>The Four Seasons Sonnets<strong> © **Anonymous  
><strong>Characters: **Hatake Kakashi (25), Yamato/Tenzou (21)  
><strong>Warning:<strong> AU, OOC, Non-explicit Lemon  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> KakaYama  
><strong>Rate: <strong>M

* * *

><p><strong>Winter's Prelude: Cantabile<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sial!"<p>

Seorang pemuda keluar dari ruang kelas dengan penuh kekesalan, pintu malang yang hanya menjalankan fungsinya sebagai penghubung antar ruang terbanting keras dibelakangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli kalau perilaku itu dianggap berlebihan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, juga tidak peduli jika dianggap kekanakan oleh dosen yang baru saja ia temui.

Persetan dengan reputasi.

Disisirnya rambut pendek miliknya kebelakang dengan jemarinya, membuat helaian kecokelatan itu semakin berdiri kusut dan berantakan, menyerupai perasaannya saat itu. Emosi yang memuncak membuat nafasnya keluar dalam interval pendek yang menderu. Ia hanya ingin segera pergi, cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat yang menyesakkan itu.

Latihan. Ya, dia harus latihan lebih banyak lagi.

Latihan mungkin bisa menenangkan dirinya, membebaskannya dari seluruh amarah ini.

Hentakan langkah kakinya di sepanjang lorong dan helaan nafas keras yang sesekali keluar dari mulutnya memancing tatapan heran orang-orang. Tidak sedikit yang memalingkan wajah kemudian berbisik-bisik dengan temannya, memulai pembicaraan dan komentar miring tanpa arah.

"Lihat, Yamato_-senpai_ begitu lagi."

"Kelas 303? Pasti kali ini kena ceramah Yamanaka_-sensei_."

"Sayang ya."

"Padahal dia berbakat."

Seluruh darah Yamato seakan naik ke kepala mendengar bisikan-bisikan pengecut itu. Apa orang-orang bodoh ini tidak tahu kalau ia bisa mendengar perkataan mereka dengan jelas? Ingin rasanya ia berbalik lalu mengkonfrontasi mereka satu persatu, tetapi egonya mengambil alih pikirannya kali ini. Tidak ada gunanya berinteraksi dengan eksistensi yang tidak penting, yang bisanya hanya mengomentari dan mengkritik orang lain. Sementara pada kenyataannya, tidak pernah sekalipun mereka belajar untuk mulai mengambil kritikan itu untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Ada banyak orang seperti itu di tempatnya menimba ilmu, Konoha _Conservatory_. Gengsi, pamor, ego dan segala bentuk manifestasinya mewarnai persaingan di institusi pendidikan prestisius ini. Sebuah sekolah musik ternama bagi anak-anak berbakat dari seluruh pelosok Jepang. Yamato sendiri sudah empat tahun belajar di jurusan piano, instrumen yang dimainkannya sejak usianya baru menginjak empat tahun.

Namun untuk alasan yang belum ia pahami sepenuhnya, selalu saja, semua pengajarnya mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Permainannya itu memang bersih dan tanpa cela, tetapi disisi lain kaku, tanpa jiwa. Kasus terakhir baru saja dialaminya, kembali didapatkannya kata-kata itu dari pelajaran prakteknya dengan Yamanaka Inoichi, sang dosen pembimbing.

_Apa-apaan? Yang penting kan aku memainkannya sesuai dengan apa yang tertera di partitur, tanpa kesalahan. Itu saja sudah cukup kan?_

Ia kembali mendengus kesal, mendadak sadar bahwa sekarang ia sudah menyeberang ke gedung lain dan sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Dikeluarkannya satu tangan yang sejak tadi tersimpan dalam saku celana. Yamato hendak membuka pintu ruang latihan nomor 202, namun gerakannya terhenti di tengah jalan ketika ia mendengar suara itu.

Lengkingan nada tinggi yang terdengar samar dari dalam ruangan.

Suara biola.

_Siapa?_

Aneh, karena biasanya setelah pelajaran prakteknya dengan Yamanaka_-sensei_, tidak ada siapapun yang memakai ruangan ini. Karena itu Yamato selalu menggunakan ruangan yang sama setiap minggu untuk latihan tambahan. Ditambah lagi, saat itu sudah memasuki penghabisan sesi terakhir perkuliahan.

Ia mengintip melalui kaca yang ada di tengah-tengah pintu.

Yamato terkesiap melihat sosok familiar yang saat itu tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi postur yang tegap dan langsing itu, lalu… rambut abu-abu keperakan yang seakan menantang gravitasi. Lebih berantakan dari rambutnya sendiri. Siapapun yang bersekolah disini pasti mengenalinya.

Hatake Kakashi.

Seniornya dari jurusan Teori Musik. Seorang jenius yang mampu memainkan semua lagu secara sempurna hanya dengan sekali dengar. Bakatnya luar biasa besar dalam musik, ia mampu menyeimbangkan substansi dan emosi dari berbagai macam karya yang dimainkannya tanpa melupakan kesempurnaan teknik dasar. Saat ini yang Yamato tahu, ia sedang menyelesaikan _thesis-_nya sekaligus sibuk mengikuti berbagai _concour_ di luar negeri. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang Kakashi sudah kembali ke Jepang.

Lagipula seingatnya, sama sekali tidak ada _email_ dari seniornya itu yang menandakan bahwa ia akan kembali ke tanah air dalam waktu dekat. Sehari-hari yang ditanyakan kepada Yamato hanyalah hal-hal kecil seperti; apa yang dimakannya tadi siang, bagaimana kuliahnya, atau pergi kemana saja ia pada hari itu.

Ya, bisa dibilang Yamato memang cukup dekat dengan _senpai_-nya.

Semua diawali ketika suatu kali Kakashi tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya yang sedang duduk termangu di kantin kampus yang hampir kosong sepulang kuliah, lalu memulai pembicaraan santai dengannya. Yamato tidak menyangka seniornya yang tampak tidak terjangkau itu ternyata bisa juga menjadi teman bicara yang baik. Sejak saat itu, pertemuan mereka pun menjadi semakin rutin. Yamato kadang masih tidak percaya sekaligus senang dengan perkembangan hubungan tersebut, karena Kakashi dikenal tidak sembarangan dekat dengan siswa lain.

Yamato menganggap bahwa hal itu merupakan tanda bahwa Kakashi telah mengakui bakatnya sebagai sesama musisi.

Terlepas dari persepsi profesional itu, sejak dulu, Yamato memiliki satu perasaan terpendam yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan kepada siapapun. Ia menyukai Hatake Kakashi. Dalam artian, ia ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih dalam dari sekedar teman. Tetapi ia tidak tahu apakah pihak yang bersangkutan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Hari-hari yang ia habiskan bersama pria berambut perak itu tidak cukup panjang baginya untuk menyentuh isu pribadi. Dan itu tentu saja termasuk orientasi dan preferensi seksual Kakashi.

Misterius. Sedikit mengingatkan Yamato kepada kehidupan seorang _Maurice Ravel, _musisi asal Perancis. Satu-satunya yang terlihat jelas adalah kecintaannya terhadap musik.

Entah saat ini sudah berapa lama Yamato berdiri disana, permainan Kakashi mengiringi lamunan nostalgianya. Dengan mahir tangan _senpai-_nya bergerak memainkan busur yang menggesek lembut keempat senar alat musik itu. Jemarinya menari-nari lincah di leher biola dengan presisi yang sempurna, tanpa ragu menekan nada yang diinginkan dengan tepat, tidak ada satupun yang terdengar sumbang.

Perpindahan yang mengalir tanpa cela.

_Winter_, ciptaan _Antonio Vivaldi_. _First movement_.

Untaian nada minor dari _concerto_ itu seakan membawa Yamato keluar dari gedung tempatnya berada saat ini, melayang tinggi di udara diatas hamparan putih bersih yang menyelimuti Konoha. Bermandikan bekunya salju musim dingin.

Memorinya menumpahkan baris demi baris soneta yang kemudian semakin menenggelamkannya dalam susana syahdu.

_Memasuki bagian pertama, Allegro. _

_Kebekuan yang menyeruak di antara lapisan salju, angin yang__ menusuk berhembus kian kemari memaku kaki, __gigi-gigi bergemeletuk di tengah kebekuan yang semakin terasa._

_Beristirahat dengan nyaman di samping perapian, sementara di luar insan lain__ basah kuyup di bawah guyuran hujan._

_Perlahan menyusuri jalan setapak berlapis es, jatuh, kemudian kembali bangkit, mempercepat langkah__ menyeberangi lapisan es yang tipis. _

_Angin utara yang dingin berhembus ke dalam rumah, menyusup melewati sela-sela pintu yang terkunci rapat. _

_Inilah musim dingin yang membawa keceriaannya tersendiri._

Keceriaan?

Sensasi dingin dan basah yang mengalir di sisi kanan wajah Yamato serta merta menariknya kembali dari alam fantasi. Ia menyentuh pipinya dengan sebelah tangan.

_Air mata?_

Bagaikan kehangatan harmoni yang melelehkan salju pertama, kelegaan sedikit melanda perasaannya. Meredakan emosinya yang bergejolak. Lagu tadi menghapus sebagian beban dalam pikirannya.

Yamato menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir sentimentalisme yang mendadak mencemari akal sehatnya._  
><em>

Berikutnya yang ia tahu, tangannya sudah bergerak sendiri, menghempaskan penghalang antara dirinya dengan keberadaan yang dirindukannya. Ia pun menapakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Pintu kembali tertutup dengan suara pelan.

Kakashi, yang sudah berhenti bermain, segera menyadari kehadiran Yamato. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya melihat wajah yang familiar itu, "Tenzou. Lama tidak bertemu, ya."

Telinga Yamato belum terbiasa mendengar panggilan kecil disebut kembali. Selama ini hanya orang tuanya dan Kakashi yang memanggilnya seperti itu, tidak ada yang lain. Dan karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar panggilan itu.

Sampai pada detik ini.

Kenangan sang pianis kembali teralihkan oleh pemandangan yang tersuguh dihadapannya.

Yamato tertegun melihat fitur wajah yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Dirinya masih mengingat dengan baik setiap garis yang membentuk karya seni itu. Rambut depan Kakashi kini menggantung hampir mencapai kedua matanya, yang anehnya, berwarna tak senada. Seumur hidup, Yamato tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan paduan monokrom dan _crimson_ yang kontras itu. Wajah yang unik, menarik siapapun yang melihatnya pada pandangan pertama.

Sepasang _ankle boot_ hitam melengkapi penampilannya dengan manis, bagian atas tubuhnya dibalut _polo shirt_ berwarna gelap yang tidak di kancingkan, sedikit mengekspos kulitnya yang putih pucat. Celana _jeans_ birunya turut menonjolkan postur yang proporsional, memancarkan seluruh potensi fisik dalam diri Kakashi.

Yamato harus menahan diri lebih keras untuk tidak menilai lebih _detail_ lagi penampilan seniornya itu. Menelan ludah, akhirnya ia mampu bertanya, "Kapan _senpai_ kembali ke Jepang?" intonasi dibuat sesantai mungkin, dihempaskan dirinya ke sofa panjang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Tadi pagi. Setelah meletakkan barang-barang di apartemen aku langsung kesini." Kakashi menjawab sembari memasukkan instrumen yang tadi dimainkannya kedalam kotak penyimpanan, lalu menguncinya.

"Selamat ya."

"Untuk?"

"Juara tiga. Kompetisi internasional di Perancis beberapa hari yang lalu. _Aku tahu dari website_ _Conservatory_." Yamato memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya. Kata-kata _"Kenapa kau tidak langsung memberitahuku?" _tertinggal tak terucap. Ia percaya Kakashi punya alasan tersendiri untuk semua perilaku _absurd_-nya.

Kakashi bertahan dengan respon khasnya, sebuah senyuman dan jawaban minim silabel, "Terima kasih."

"Pasti bisa lebih baik kalau _senpai_ tidak cedera." Yamato melirik _taping_ di kedua tangan Kakashi. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau selain musik, Kakashi memiliki ketertarikan terhadap ilmu bela diri. Ia kadang bereksperimen dengan mencoba berbagai macam aliran. Berkat hal itu juga tidak jarang ia membawa pulang souvenir berupa cedera di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Seperti sekarang ini. Bukan kondisi yang mendukung untuk menangani alat musik kesayangannya.

Sang violis tertawa, "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku mencintai beladiri sama seperti aku mencintai musik, jadi... apa boleh buat. Ini konsekuensi yang harus aku tanggung."

Yamato diam saja. Sepenggal kata-kata Kakashi tadi membawanya kembali ke _mood_ awalnya. Ia mencondongkan badannya ke depan, berat badannya bertumpu pada kedua siku di lututnya. Jari-jari di tangannya bertaut, begitu juga dengan alisnya. Pandangannya tajam menatap lantai marmer dibawah.

Kakashi mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Yamato, "Ada apa, Tenzou? Sesuatu membuatmu bingung?"

"Permainanku... Yamanaka_-sensei_ kembali berkata kalau permainanku itu datar." Jawab Yamato tanpa basa-basi.

Kakashi mengangkat kedua alisnya. Mengerti akan permasalahan klasik yang sejak dahulu mengganggu _kohai_ kesayangannya itu.

"Aku tidak paham sepenuhnya. Aku pikir aku mengerti, tapi... kata _Sensei_ aku harus menemukan jawabanku sendiri. Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa."

"Tenzou..."

"_Senpai_, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Coba kau mainkan."

"Eh?"

"Lagu yang tadi kau mainkan didepan Yamanaka_-sensei_. Coba kau mainkan untukku."

"Sekarang?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "Tentu saja, mau kapan lagi?" Ia lalu bersandar dengan santai di kepala sofa, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sesaat keraguan muncul di wajah Yamato, namun seluruh jejak akan perasaan itu terhapus dengan relatif cepat. Ia lalu merogoh kedalam tasnya, "Ini hasil komposisi ku sendiri." Yamato mengeluarkan dua salinan _draft_ partitur. Memberikan satu kepada Kakashi dan satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia mendekati _grand_ piano yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Ia memejamkan kedua mata sejenak, berkonsentrasi penuh.

Disentuhkan kedua tangannya diatas tuts hitam dan putih itu, kemudian jemarinya mulai bergerak cepat memainkan notasi-notasi awal.

Kakashi turut memejamkan mata, berusaha memahami nuansa dan pesan yang disampaikan oleh untaian melodi itu, menganalisis setiap bagian, setiap nada yang ia tangkap dengan pendengarannya yang terlatih. Berangkat dari kunci dasar C minor yang tajam.

Melodi yang menyayat hati.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Yamato perlahan menghembuskan nafas yang sejak tadi ditahannya tanpa sadar, menyelesaikan baris terakhir dari lagu ciptaannya. Diletakkan kedua tangannya di pangkuan, lalu menoleh ke arah _senpai-_nya.

Kakashi membuka kedua matanya, "Sudah selesai?" Ia kemudian bertanya.

Yamato kembali menghela nafas, "Jangan bilang _senpai_ kehilangan jejak permainanku di tengah-tengah. Membosankan ya?"

Kakashi menggeleng pelan, "Tidak... malah sebaliknya. Apa judulnya?"

"Hmm... aku belum tahu mau diberi judul apa."

"Yah, paling ada beberapa bagian yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Duduk sini." Kakashi memberikan isyarat kepada Yamato untuk mendekat dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Di sini, di perpindahan bagian ini sebaiknya kau pakai _stacatto_ daripada _legato_. Jadi terasa dramatisasinya. Lalu, melodi yang ini..." Kakashi menjelaskan beberapa analisisnya pada Yamato.

Yamato menyerap semuanya itu sambil sesekali mencorat-coret dan membuat catatan kecil di _draft_ partiturnya. Penjelasan Kakashi yang mudah dimengerti membuat pelajaran itu berlangsung relatif cepat.

"Nah, lalu ada satu lagi, hal yang paling penting. Apa interprestasi mu terhadap lagu ini?"

Yamato mengambil waktu untuk berpikir sejenak sebelum menanggapi pertanyaan Kakashi, "Konsepnya standar. Pertama ada awal, _prelude_. Kemudian masuk ke konflik, _chaos, _kekacauan. Lalu kekecewaan yang mendalam, keputusasaan. Sampai di sini, bagian terakhir... muncul pencerahan, harapan yang baru. Lalu tetap pada nuansa seperti itu sampai habis."

"Inspirasinya?"

"Ehm... umm... pengalaman pribadi." Jawab Yamato tersipu.

Kakashi tertawa kecil melihat kecanggungan pria yang lebih muda disebelahnya.

"_Se—Senpai_?" Tawa lepas itu membuat Yamato semakin salah tingkah, tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kalau begitu, masih ingat bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu?"

"Perasaan... ku?"

"Ya. Sinkronisasikan dengan interprestasi dalam permainanmu, gunakan apa yang kau dapat dari imajinasimu saat memainkan lagu ini."

"Maksudnya? Improvisasi?"

Kakashi berdecak pelan. Tersenyum, ia bangkit dari sofa untuk menyalakan _stereo player_ yang ada di ruangan itu. _Fantaisie-Impromptu_ dalam C minor Op. 66 gubahan _Frédéric Chopin_ mengalun dalam volume yang cukup keras, mengisi kekosongan spasial dalam kamar latihan tersebut. Kakashi kemudian kembali duduk di sofa, menoleh ke arah juniornya dengan tatapan penuh arti, "Selama ini kau main bagaimana, sih?"

"Yaa... main saja. Yang penting mirip dengan rekaman yang aku dengar dan tidak ada yang salah—"

Kakashi mendengus, "Kau belum berubah juga ya..." Bisikannya nyaris tidak terdengar oleh siapapun, termasuk oleh dirinya sendiri.

"_Senpai?_" Yamato sedikit tersentak ketika ia merasakan tangan hangat milik Kakashi sudah berada di atas tangannya.

"Teknik bukan segalanya, Tenzou..." Kakashi mencondongkan tubuhnya, "_Because music... is a whole experience._" Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat tersebut, sebuah ciuman lembut membungkam mulut Yamato sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata.

Kedua pupil pria berambut cokelat itu membesar sebagai reaksi terhadap perilaku tak terduga _senpai-_nya.

_Hatake Kakashi... baru saja menciumnya? Ini bukan_—_hei, ini bukan khayalan kan?_

Kerisauannya terhapus seketika saat ia merasakan Kakashi mulai memagut bibir bawahnya, melumatnya dengan lembut, seolah memohon izin untuk memasuki area privasinya. Sentuhan nyaman itu membuat Yamato memejamkan mata, mempersilakan Kakashi untuk berbuat sesuka hatinya. Kakashi pun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memainkan indera pengecapnya, menjelajahi setiap sudut bingkai mulut Yamato tanpa melewatkan satu celah pun.

Merasa perlu untuk mengisi ulang pasukan oksigen, Yamato sedikit mendorong Kakashi untuk menjauh. Memberikan ruang baginya untuk bernafas. Kemudian kembali dilihatnya wajah itu. Ia belum pernah melihat ekspresi Kakashi seperti yang ditunjukkannya saat ini. Subtil, sekaligus penuh gairah. Ia bisa melihat refleksi dirinya di kedalaman manik berwarna kontras yang memancarkan sinyal samar itu.

Hasrat meluap yang tersampaikan dengan baik dan dibalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama _intense_. Yamato menarik kerah yang dipakai Kakashi, menyentuhkan kedua tubuh mereka. Bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin disentuh lebih jauh lagi. Lebih lama lagi. Lebih dalam lagi.

Kakashi tersenyum, kembali memberikan sebuah ciuman mendalam yang memecahkan ambang batas pertahanan Yamato, sementara sebelah tangannya bergerak melepaskan kancing kemeja juniornya satu persatu.

Antusiasme liar dan aroma testosteron memenuhi udara ketika Yamato merasakan bagian pribadi mereka saling bersentuhan, hanya terpisah oleh garmen tipis dari pakaian mereka. Disela-sela itu, Yamato menyambut semua ciuman dan rengkuhan _senpai-_nya. Dengan satu gerak cepat, Kakashi berhenti sejenak untuk turut melepaskan _polo shirt_ yang dikenakannya, membuangnya ke lantai. Matanya fokus mengamati bagian atas tubuh _partner_nya yang sekarang terbuka. Terekspos sepenuhnya untuk dijelajahi dirinya seorang. Ia menelusuri jemarinya dari leher sampai ke dada, mengingat setiap lekukan dan otot yang membentuk tubuh atletis yang sedikit terbakar matahari itu.

"Tenzou..." Jari-jari panjang Kakashi mulai menjamah bagian leher, sesekali meninggalkan jejak dengan bibirnya di bagian jenjang itu_, _"Biarkan aku_—_" Bisiknya pelan.

Yamato menjawab dengan sebuah ciuman, kali ini lidahnya bergerak leluasa dalam rongga mulut _senpai-_nya. Sampai pada titik ini, keduanya telah terlepas dari segala bentuk pakaian yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Kakashi meraba paha bagian dalam Yamato, menyentuh bagian pribadinya.

"Unghh..." Rangsangan seksual itu membuat darah mengalir seketika memenuhi _corpora cavernosa_ Yamato, membuat ereksinya jelas terlihat. Kakashi pun kembali melibatkan Yamato dalam ciuman panas, pertukaran saliva tidak dapat dihindari lagi.

Sang _virtuoso_ berhenti untuk kembali melihat wajah pasangannya, yang kini sepenuhnya telah diwarnai oleh semburat merah, matanya setengah terpejam, namun ia tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya sendiri dari Kakashi.

Permainan erotis ditambah aliran hawa terik dari pemanas ruangan membuat tubuh keduanya dibasahi oleh bulir-bulir peluh, semakin membakar gairah seksual dua insan tersebut.

_"Tenzou_—_"  
><em>

Diantara desahan nafasnya, Yamato mampu merespon dengan anggukan singkat. Tanda bahwa ia siap membiarkan orang yang paling disayanginya mengklaim keperjakaannya._  
><em>

Kakashi menarik sebuah _gel tube_ dari dalam tasnya, membasahi kejantanannya dengan larutan itu. Sejenak terlintas dalam pikiran Yamato kenapa seniornya bisa-bisanya terpikir untuk membawa serta benda seperti itu bersamanya ke kampus. Namun logika Yamato segera dijatuhkan oleh instingnya, ia pun berbalik, mengatur tubuhnya dalam posisi setengah tertelungkup. Seluruh berat badannya tertumpu pada lengan dan lututnya. Kakashi mulai menciuminya, tangannya bergerak halus meraba bagian belakang Yamato yang sensitif, menahan dengan tangannya kedua belah paha Yamato, membuka jalan masuknya.

Yamato dapat merasakan entitas yang basah dan dingin perlahan menyusup, mempenetrasi tubuhnya. Sedikit erangan lolos dari sela-sela bibirnya ketika benda tersebut mulai bergerak. Gestur repetitif itu mengakibatkan kontraksi otot yang menghasilkan sensasi kenikmatan yang tinggi.

_Allegretto. _

Kakashi bergerak dalam dirinya dengan ritme yang tidak terlalu pelan, juga tidak terlalu cepat.

Yamato dapat merasakan otot-otot di seluruh tubuhnya terus meregang dengan tajam, rangsangan yang luar biasa ia rasakan ketika Kakashi mengenai titik stimulasi utama yang membawanya menuju kenikmatan seksual. Aliran hangat dan sensasi yang familiar mulai menggelitiki falusnya, "_... Senpai_..." Ia mendesah pelan, berharap agar Kakashi mendengarnya, memperingatkan bahwa dirinya hampir mencapai klimaks.

Kakashi mempercepat temponya, dan dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, tubuh mereka kembali berelaksasi, melepaskan seluruh ketegangan yang nikmat, mencapai tujuan akhir dari perjalanan tanpa batas mereka.

Yamato kemudian terbaring lemas di sisi badannya, dengan kedua matanya tetap terpejam, nafas yang masih memburu. Seluruh tubuhnya bergerak sinkron dengan ritme pernafasannya.

Kakashi bergerak perlahan mendekati Yamato, telunjuk dan ibu jarinya menarik dagu sang pianis agar wajahnya yang manis bertemu dengan wajahnya sendiri. Ia lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di kening Yamato.

Kedua pasang manik triwarna itu kembali saling beradu pandang, terkunci dalam sebuah lingkaran waktu yang paralel, terisolasi dari perputaran dunia.

Seutas senyum identik yang terulas di bibir mereka melengkapi Epilog yang mengakhiri sebuah kisah hangat, dalam kebekuan musim dingin.

.

.

.

Kakashi berusaha merapikan _polo shirt_ yang dipakainya sebaik mungkin. Begitu juga dengan Yamato, yang sekarang memakai kaus pinjaman dari Kakashi, karena kemejanya sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Bagaimana Kakashi bisa memikirkan untuk membawa _lube_ dan _t-shirt_ cadangan adalah suatu misteri yang ia putuskan untuk dipikirkan kemudian.

Setelah interaksi panas tadi, mereka berdua sekarang sudah kembali berpakaian lengkap. Kemudian merapikan ruangan itu sebaik mungkin dari segala bukti kegiatan sakral tadi.

"Ah!" Teriakan Yamato memecahkan keheningan dalam ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?" Kakashi menyelempangkan tas miliknya di salah satu bahu, menenteng rapi kotak biolanya, menghampiri sang _partner_ yang tengah berdiri di belakang pintu.

"Pintunya ternyata tidak terkunci. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihat?"

"Hmm... biarkan saja. Malah bagus, jadi orang-orang tahu kalau kau itu sudah jadi milikku."

Wajah Yamato langsung memerah, "Eeh, bu_—_bukan itu intinya, _senpai_... tapi yang kita lakukan tadi kan melanggar peraturan _Conservatory_."

"Oh ya? Peraturan yang menegaskan kalau ruang 202 tidak boleh dipakai untuk segala kegiatan seksual dalam bentuk apapun?" Kakashi lalu mengangkat bahunya. Jelas sekali kalau dia cuek, tidak peduli.

Yamato menghela nafas, "Dasar aneh."

Tawa singkat lepas dari mulut _senpai-_nya mendengar komentar itu.

Melihat keceriaan tertera jelas di wajah sang violis, Yamato pun teringat satu hal penting yang ingin diucapkannya sejak tadi, "Ehm_, senpai_... terima kasih. Untuk bantuanmu tadi."

Kakashi menatapnya datar, ekspresinya sama sekali tak dapat ditebak, "Apakah sekarang saatnya dimana aku harus menjawab dengan senyuman kalau aku senang membantumu? Lalu kita berdua keluar, berpisah jalan, bersikap bahwa tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa? Hmm... tidak, begini lebih baik..." Kakashi kembali memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir Yamato.

_Kohai_-nya berdehem kaku, tersipu karena belum terbiasa menerima curahan perwujudan rasa kasih sayang itu dari Kakashi. Namun berbekal resolusi penuh, Yamato cepat mendapatkan kembali wibawanya. Ia lalu mengangkat satu jari telunjuk, siap mendeklarasikan apa yang ada dipikirannya, "Aku sekarang tahu harus memberi judul apa pada lagu gubahanku ini."

"Oh ya? Apa?" Ketertarikan tulus diperlihatkan Kakashi dalam aksen bicaranya, yang mampu membuat Yamato tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab,

"_Winter's Prelude_."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I just died. I really did. Gimana lemonnya? Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang scarred for life setelah baca prosesi ritual mesum diatas. Maaf juga buat yang nggak puas karena saya nggak bisa ngasi yang lebih eksplisit dan panjang dari itu :D

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca!

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<strong>


End file.
